


KINGDOM'S

by LaSuhoCardeJunMyeon



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, M/M, OT12 (EXO), Original Character(s), Original Universe, Prince Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Prince Kim Seokjin | Jin, Princess Bae Joohyun | Irene
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSuhoCardeJunMyeon/pseuds/LaSuhoCardeJunMyeon
Summary: Kim JunMyeon nació para convertirse en Rey, su primer día del nombre, las estrellas del firmamento escribieron su futuro con fuego y sangre.Vergüenza, deslealtad, traición y deshonor... estas son solo algunas de las pruebas por las que el Príncipe Heredero de Balgeonuri y So'ka tendrá que pasar para sellar el pacto que tiene pendiente con su destino.Aunque convertirse en el gobernante de un poderoso imperio no será tarea fácil, su medio hermano también codicia la corona, la familia de este y los detractores de JunMyeon por sus raíces extranjeras, serán sólo parte del camino tumultuoso que tendrá que recorrer si su deseo es convertirse en el rey que está destinado a ser.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

El nacimiento de una estrella no debería ser nada especial dentro del infinito universo, en un cielo cubierto por ellas ese debería ser un día cualquiera. En las nebulosas, estrellas nacían y otras se apagaban para siempre, era un ciclo natural: nacer, vivir, morir, no había nada especial en ello.

Aquel día algo curioso ocurrió, después de horas observando el cielo nocturno, un nuevo cuerpo luminoso hizo su aparición, emitía una luz tan resplandeciente que opacaba el brillo de sus otras hermanas.

Desde la tierra un joven erudito pudo divisar su luz desde el observatorio ubicado en lo más alto del palacio del Emperador Bong-hwang , Gran Soberano del reino de _Balgeonuri_

Esa noche en la residencia de Su Majestad, ocurría un hecho similar, la reina Yeo-Jin terminaba de dar a luz al príncipe heredero de la corona, justo a la vez que el nuevo astro de luz iniciaba su vida en el cielo.

—¡Ha nacido un niño! ¿Sabe lo que significa eso Maestro? Los planes de la reina MinJi no se llevarán a cabo. Los Dioses han escuchado nuestras plegarias. —Entra gritando llena de júbilo la joven doncella de la esposa del rey.

—¡No hables tan fuerte! Recuerda que en este lugar las paredes escuchan. —Reprendió el joven maestro.

—Pues que oigan, en especial la bruja esa, que se hace llamar reina, la muy plebeya. —Si algo caracterizaba a la moza, era sin duda su apabullante personalidad.

—Es la madre de uno de los hijos del rey, por lo tanto también es nuestra reina.

—Para mí solo hay una reina y es mi señora Yeo-Jin, que acaba de dar a luz al futuro rey de estas tierras. —Alegó la enérgica joven—. Es que tiene que verlo Jiyong ¡Es precioso! —Exclamó rebosante de felicidad— Todo pequeñito y rosadito. La partera dijo que nació sano y enseguida se lo dio a la nodriza, su ama de leche aseguró que come mucho, y por eso dice que será un gran guerrero como su padre. —Siguió contando la elocuente muchacha.

—Sandara, eso no dice nada, hay niñas recién nacidas que comen igual que un guerrero.

La doncella refunfuñó, no le gustaba que el Maestro le quitara las ilusiones que forjó en torno al pequeño príncipe. Dejó su enojo de lado y vio los pergaminos que Jiyong solía utilizar para dibujar cuando veía las estrellas, la curiosidad la llevó a tocar la tinta fresca, pero casi de inmediato tuvo al sabio sobre ella regañándola por andar tocando sus cosas.

Sandara tratando de contrarrestar la reprimenda insinuó que el joven astrónomo no fue a darle la enhorabuena a Su Majestad por andar con sus _juguetitos_ inservibles. Con el mismo aplomo aprendido por la mismísima reina Yeo-Jin, Sandara salió de la habitación dejando a un preocupado Jiyong por su descuido.

Horas más tarde el erudito entró en los aposentos de la reina a brindar sus respetos y llevar las ofrendas por el nacimiento del príncipe heredero.

—¿Por qué no estuviste aquí para el momento del alumbramiento Jiyong? ¿Qué fue eso tan importante que te impidió venir conmigo? —Preguntó afligida.

—Estaba estudiando las estrellas, mi señora. —Respondió apenado por su descuido.

—¿Viste algo especial que compense que no hayas estado cuando más te necesité?

—Sí, majestad. —Respondió lleno de júbilo— Fue algo asombroso y sin precedentes. Una nueva estrella ilumina ahora los cielos.

La reina sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su ciervo, su personalidad de antaño regresaba cuando se entretenía estudiando los cielos.

—Cuando vinimos aquí desde casa te pedí que nunca me abandonaras por tus estrellas. —Lo miró con falso reproche— Hoy me dejaste sola por ver como nacía una en lugar de tu sobrino. Me sentí tan sola... ni siquiera el Rey se acercó a verme. —La voz de la reina se quebró esta vez, sin ningún rastro de la sorna de antes—. Seguro fue MinJi que lo alejó de mí, esa mujer no se cansa de humillarme. Siento tanto miedo Jiyong, ¿Y si el rey cambia de parecer y es el hijo de ella el nuevo príncipe heredero? Yo no tengo nada aquí, soy una intrusa, una extranjera que solo es favorecida por un acuerdo entre _Balgeonuri_ y _So'ka_.

—Cálmate, no pasará nada, el Rey Bong-Hwang es un hombre de palabra, dudo que le quite al pequeño lo que le corresponde por derecho.

—No lo sé Jiyong, de aquí a que mi hijo suba al trono pueden pasar muchas cosas, buenas y malas. Por ahora solo tengo que fortalecerme dentro de esta cárcel, ganar favores que me puedan librar de la molestia que implica esa maldita de MinJi. Y su hijo, Jiyong, tengo que encontrar una manera de alejar a su hijo de palacio. SeokJin es un peligro para JunMyeon.

—¿JunMyeon? —Preguntó Jiyong sonriendo.

—Sí, JunMyeon, ¿No suena bien?

—Es precioso. Madre estará feliz que se llame como su padre. Si el abuelo viviera estoy seguro que lo aprobaría.

—Espero que a Bong-Hwang le agrade. 

—Es un nombre, ¿Por qué no habría de gustarle? —Preguntó confundido. Yeo-Jin negó.

—Es un nombre _So'kaniano_ para el futuro rey de _Balgeonuri_. Ya sabes como es a veces con nuestras costumbres, lo único que me mantiene cerca de nuestra gente son tú y Sandara, bien sabes que MinJi hace todo por incomodarnos. Por lo menos espero que el nacimiento del heredero nos traiga la paz que tanto necesitamos en palacio.

Jiyong asintió, comprendiendo todo el peso que cargaba su joven hermana sobre los hombros.

—Tu hijo será rey. Tú serás la reina madre y MinJi no continuará molestándote. —Dijo en modo conciliador, ella necesitaba dejar las preocupaciones de lado, no era bueno agobiarse de esa forma después de pasar por algo tan duro como parir—. Ahora es ella quien teme. Tú solo relájate y disfruta todo lo que puedas a JunMyeon, cuando menos lo esperes, su padre estará arrancándolo de tu pecho para adiestrarlo en su camino hacia el trono. —Concluyó arrancándole una leve sonrisa a su hermana.

—Cuánto quisiera creérte Jiyong. —Respondió afligida.

—La estrella que nació hoy es una señal de que JunMyeon está destinado a ser rey, nunca vi una más brillante, pase lo que pase no podrá alejarlo de su destino. 

Yeo-Jin tomó las manos de Jiyong entre las suyas, un brillo de esperanza se instauró en sus ojos. 

—Tienes que decírselo al rey. Debes convencerlo de que Kim JunMyeon, descendiente de la unión de los linajes Kim y Kwon es el elegido por los Dioses para gobernar _Balgeonuri_. —Suplicó.

—Ya te dije que...

—Prométeme que vas a decirle eso al Rey. —Insistió—, MinJi va a hacer todo para que favorezca a su hijo, y él la ama. Los hombres cuando aman pueden llegar a perder la cabeza, sino mírate a ti.

—Por favor no hablemos de eso. —Pidió el joven maestro.

—Sí, lo recordaremos. Tú renunciaste al trono de _So'ka_ por amor, eras casi un Dios para nuestra gente, si te hubieras convertido en Rey ninguno de los dos estaría aquí, pero en un parpadeo todo se esfumó, fuimos invadidos y ahora debemos convivir con el enemigo. Tenemos que evitar a toda costa que Bong-Hwang caiga en el juego de MinJi, sería un desastre para todos. —Jiyong asintió en silencio—. Sabes que no me gusta recordarte el pasado, pero es necesario si queremos salir victoriosos en el futuro. JunMyeon tiene que convertirse en Rey, solo así todos nosotros estaremos seguros y nuestro país no será saqueado. Nunca olvides que somos rehénes en estas tierras, para ellos no valemos nada. Prométeme que llegado el momento me apoyarás, incluso si tengo que valerme de una locura para poder sobrevivir dentro de este palacio.

Jiyong asintió, él haría cualquier cosa por la tranquilidad de su hermana, más ahora que con la ausencia del Rey, se sentía cada vez más y más excluída.

—Lo prometo. El pequeño JunMyeon lo convertiremos en rey al precio que sea, se lo prometimos a padre en su lecho de muerte, esa será nuestra venganza.

Yeo-Jin asintió, sabía que Jiyong no la abandonaría, ahora más que nunca necesitaban unir sus fuerzas, lo bueno es que a pesar de todo Bong-Hwang escuchaba a su hermano, era una bendición de los cielos que al menos no tratara a uno de ellos con la punta del zapato.

JunMyeon y SeokJin eran apenas unos bebés, solo tenía que lograr que el suyo fuera perfecto en todos los aspectos, entonces Jiyong sería el instrumento para acercarse a su propio esposo, solo él podría convencerlo que JunMyeon era la opción más sensata entre los príncipes. 

Ella confiaba, su hijo sería Rey.

⭐⭐⭐


	2. LA GUERRA DE LAS REINAS

_**LA GUERRA DE LAS REINAS** _

  
La reina MinJi, mejor conocida como la concubina real del Rey _Bong-Hwang_ fue a presentar sus respetos al nuevo príncipe. La doncella Park fue quien la recibió en la entrada de los aposentos de _Su Majestad_. La joven se sintió inquieta al ver la sonrisa falsa en el rostro de la otra mujer, sabía perfectamente que el único objetivo de esta era perturbar la paz de su señora.

Los modales de esa mujer eran de lo peor, se dijo la pobre Sandara, quien no pudo evitar que la intrusa irrumpiera sin ser anunciada en los aposentos de la princesa de los _So'kanianos_.

La reina Yeo-Jin descansaba plácidamente en su lecho, donde amamantaba a su primogénito, la inesperada visita de su par no la sorprendió, conociendo muy bien a MinJi sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que su venenosa personalidad hiciera acto de presencia por su ala del palacio, por más que la incomodara no le quedaba de otra que mantener la compostura.

—Vine a darle mi enhorabuena, reina Yeo-Jin. También a conocer a nuestro _príncipe heredero. —_ Esto último no pudo evitar decirlo con un rastro de molestia en la voz. Sabía muy bien que MinJi odiaba la idea que un niño menor que su hijo fuera considerado el heredero del rey.

Por una parte la princesa de _So'ka_ le alegraba estar protegida por el acuerdo establecido entre los clanes Kim y Kwon, el fruto de esa unión si el primogénito era varón, sería considerado príncipe heredero de los dos reinos, lo que representaría el fin de la guerra entre los dos reinos. Su hijo a diferencia del de MinJi era un símbolo de paz entre dos grandes naciones que velaban por sus intereses.

Yeo-Jin conocía muy bien las ambiciones de su rival dentro de la corte cuando fue nombrada concubina real, por algo se adelantó en concebir a SeokJin, lo que no esperaba era que en su intento de dar a luz al primogénito del rey, este tuviese que revelar el acuerdo de paz que lo obligaba a nombrar a un mitad _so'kaniano_ como _príncipe heredero_.

Si MinJi hubiera tenido al hijo del rey antes de su matrimonio con _Bong-Hwang_ , tal vez no hubiese corrido con tanta suerte, Yeo-Jin realmente agradecía los orígenes humildes de la concubina real, una de las razones por las que su esposo no pudo tomarla como esposa en su momento.

Ambas eran consideradas reinas pero gozaban de distintos estatus, Yeo-Jin fue coronada el día de su boda hace aproximadamente dos años, delante de todos los grandes señores y demás importantes nobles de _So'ka_ y _Balgeonuri_ , por eso dentro de la corte era la consorte con más rango, estaba claro que su linaje era incluso más puro que el del mismísimo rey. MinJi fue coronada segunda reina en una íntima ceremonia hace menos de un año, poco después del nacimiento del príncipe SeokJin.

Eran conscientes que no eran iguales, una de las dos siempre iba a estar por encima de la otra, lástima que Yeo-Jin solo estaba por debajo de MinJi con respecto a los sentimientos del rey. Por más que quisiera nunca tendría el corazón de este, él solo amaba a una mujer y esa no era ella.

—Agradecida por tus buenos deseos, Segunda Reina, aunque he de decir que fue un proceso duro, no imagino cuán difícil te fue fue cuando diste a luz al _Príncipe SeokJin_. —Dijo centrando su mirada en la mata de cabello oscuro de JunMyeon.

—No tanto como lo dice Reina Yeo-Jin, la verdad el nacimiento del _segundo príncipe_ fue mejor de lo que esperaba, el médico dijo que fue un parto fácil para los que está acostumbrado. —La falsa sonrisa en MinJi y el leve sarcasmo en su voz al referirse al primer hijo del rey como el _segundo_ _príncipe_ puso los pelos de punta a la nueva madre.

—Entonces eso demuestra que cada uno de los hijos de _Su Majestad_ serán muy diferentes entre sí. —Yeo-Jin continuó observando la bella imagen de su primogénito—. JunMyeon va a ser tan apuesto, ¿No lo crees reina MinJi?

La sorpresa en los ojos seguida de la endemoniada sonrisa en el rostro de MinJi al escuchar el nombre del niño le dio un indicio a Yeo-Jin de sus verdaderas intenciones.

—¿Un nombre _So'kanés?_ —la Segunda Reina arqueó una ceja con interés — ¿Cree que el rey esté de acuerdo con ello? No me malinterprete reina Yeo-Jin, pero realmente no creo que a nuestro _soberano_ le haga gracia la idea que el futuro Rey de _Balgeonuri_ lleve un nombre tan corriente. —Ahí estaba el veneno impregnado en su voz.

—Para nada es un nombre corriente, _MinJi_. —Se atrevió a llamarla —. Mi hijo lleva el nombre del rey más poderoso y longevo que pudo ver el gran reino de _Ek'so_ , luego de su muerte ocurrió la división, ¿Y sabes por qué ocurrió? Seguro que no lo sabes, los asuntos políticos de los aliados del rey no pueden ser de tal importancia para ti como para los que sí tenemos que ver en los asuntos de Estado. —Yeo-Jin tomó una pausa, esperando por una respuesta que nunca llegó—. Para tu información _So'ka_ es parte de uno de los territorios más ricos del continente, por no decir _el_ _más,_ con nuestro matrimonio firmamos la paz y Su Majestad pudo acceder al poder económico e influencias de la familia real _so'kaniana_ con los reinos vecinos. ¿Acaso no notaste cuán grande se tornó el poder militar de _Balgeonuri_ después de eso? Con ello evitamos todo el derramamiento de sangre innecesario que la corta guerra pudo traer. No sabes nada de política ni de cómo se dirige un país, MinJi. Sé que te encoleriza la idea de que mi hijo esté por delante del tuyo en la línea de sucesión aun siendo menor, pero entiende que yo tengo la forma de hacer más poderoso al Rey _Bong_ - _Hwang_ , tú solo puedes hacerlo feliz aquí dentro de palacio, distraerlo. Estamos con el mismo hombre, pero por razones muy distintas. Es hora de que vayas conociendo tu lugar dentro de la corte y no aspires a más. No vaya a ser que en tu avaricia por sentar a SeokJin en el trono que le corresponde a mi hijo, sea el mismo rey que te ama quien corte tus alas.

Un sepulcral silencio reinó en toda la habitación, Yeo-Jin pudo ver como la otra reina apretaba con fuerza los puños de sus manos, conteniendo la ira en contra de su homóloga y sus hirientes palabras.

—Pido disculpas si la he ofendido Majestad. —Hizo una reverencia—. Creo que ha llegado momento de irme, no quiero seguir incomodando vuestra presencia.

—Puedes retirarte. —Indicó la dueña del lugar con un gesto en la mano.

MinJi salió inmediatamente de la habitación luego de ser apabullada por las palabras de la esposa del rey.

No faltó mucho para que la dama Park se lanzara hasta su señora diciendo una cantidad de cosas inteligibles, pero que su señora sabía muy bien se refería al valor que mostró al enfrentarse a la otra reina y ponerla en su lugar. En su mente se preguntaba si no se extralimitó al explotar de aquella manera, pero desechaba la idea, alguien tenía que dejarle las cosas claras, ahora tenía un hijo, eso le daba la fuerza para luchar con garras y dientes, defendería su posición a como dé lugar. Las intenciones de MinJi era rebajar el nombre de su hijo por sus orígenes extranjeros, por eso buscó la manera de callarla de manera contundente, con argumentos que le eran imposibles refutar porque todo lo que le dijo era la verdad. La otra mujer no tenía nada que ofrecerle al rey aparte de su cariño, que MinJi se ocupara del corazón de su esposo, ella se encargaría de tomar las riendas de la nación.

*******

  
MinJi entró hecha una furia a su residencia dentro del palacio, enseguida su séquito de damas se dispusieron a preparar un baño para relajar la tensión en su majestad, no habían estado presente porque se quedaron afuera de los aposentos de la reina Yeo-Jin, pero sin duda todas escucharon el tono severo en la esposa del rey antes que su señora saliera en silencio del lugar.

La mujer no pudo evitar despojarse de las horquillas de su moño postizo y lanzarlas por doquier, se sentía humillada por la maldita prepotente de Yeo-Jin, la odiaba, claro que la odiaba con todo su ser, a ella y a ese maldito usurpador. Era su hijo el que debía reinar, no ese extranjero.

Lo que más rabia le daba era que la otra tenía razón, no tenía poder, ni influencias más allá de los favores que le concedió el rey a su familia luego de convertirse en la concubina real. Hasta ahora nunca Yeo-Jin se había atrevido a retarla, siempre se creyó invencible solo por tener el corazón del _Bong-Hwang_ , no iba a negar que era una ventaja, pero ella quería más, quería gobernar este país, que su nombre quedara grabado en la historia más que por ser una amante del rey, quería que SeokJin fuera grande, que nadie volviera a cuestionar sus humildes orígenes.

Odiaba a los dioses por hacerle esto, si ella hubiera nacido en una familia noble como Yeo-Jin estarían en igualdad de condiciones, su rival no tendría el poder de degradarla como si de un trapo sucio se tratara.

Claro, pensó, esa infeliz ahora tenía aires de suficiencia solo porque tenía un hijo, antes solo tenía que callar y aguantar las puyas de MinJi y su séquito, esto era lo que más temía, que si paría un varón se sintiera con el poder de retarla, pero estaba muy lejos de dejarla, le pasaría esta insolencia, pronto se aseguraría que borrar esa sonrisa triunfal de su rostro. JunMyeon no sería rey, sobre su cadáver ese maldito _so'kaniano_ llegaría más alto que su propio hijo.

Con este pensamiento de la reina MinJi, _La guerra de las reinas_ por sentar a su hijo en el trono apenas comenzaba.


	3. EL JOVEN DRAGÓN

**EL JOVEN DRAGÓN**

  
Desde que su padre ascendiera al trono, el pequeño príncipe de _So'em_ estaba destinado a grandes cosas y a ocupar un lugar en la historia de su reino.

Nacido del linaje del liberador de cadenas, bendecido por los dioses que lo dotaron con inteligencia, fuerza y valentía dignas de un guerrero de su estirpe, el joven de once años que en ese momento blandía su espada en una lucha extrema, demostraba a su maestro de danza cuán hábil se volvió con esta.

El combate terminó con el heredero neutralizando a un anonadado Sir Lau, a quien con un increíble movimiento desarmó por completo, dejando indefenso al aclamado espadachín _So'emniano_.

Los aplausos del Rey Hangeng y su séquito no se hicieron esperar, el muchacho se giró hacia su padre, erguido por completo en su increíble altura para un joven de su edad y rindió una reverencia a su rey.

—Habéis mejorado con la espada, príncipe Yi. Sir Lau no tuvo oportunidad si su contrincante era el mismo hijo del _Dragón_. —Se jactó ante todos los presentes—. No pudiste darme mejor regalo de cumpleaños que ver como os convertís en la imagen de vuestro padre. Como muestra de júbilo, os concedo lo que queráis.

—¿Cualquier cosa? —Preguntó intrigado el príncipe.

—Sí, ya os lo he dicho. Lo que queráis hijo mío.

El joven lo pensó un poco, antes de sonreír a su padre con malicia y señalar a uno de los sirvientes que lo atendía.

—Lo quiero a él. —Dijo centrando sus ojos en el muchacho escuálido y larguirucho que servía vino al rey—. Ya tengo casi doce, este palacio es aburrido. Será un buen lacayo y quizás pueda proporcionarme algún tipo de distracción.

El rey rió por la osadía del joven príncipe exigiéndole un sirviente como los que lo rodeaban a él.

—Puedo darte un sirviente si es lo que queréis hijo mío, pero ZiTāo no es uno.

—Sirve vuestra copa, _Majestad_. A mis ojos y los del reino, es un sirviente más, sino qué lo tendría en una posición de tal honor. Ni siquiera madre os puede servir el vino. —La dama en cuestión se removió en su asiento y le dio un leve asentimiento a su hijo— Ese niño... ¿Cómo decís que se llama? Ah ya, ZiTāo, desde que llegó a palacio no se os ha despegado ni un momento, pero ahora lo quiero para mí.

—Príncipe Yi...

—Acabáis de jurar delante todos que me daríais cualquier cosa que os pidiera —lo retó—, lo quiero a él como uno de mis sirvientes. ¿O es que la palabra de _Su Gracia_ no tiene valor?

Si algo caracterizaba al príncipe Yi, era sin duda su osadía, el muchacho no temía enfrentarse al mismísimo rey si con ello lograba obtener lo que quería. A pesar de todos los dones con los que fue dotado el joven, tenía un defecto producto de los mimos exagerados de su madre, la Reina Na, era un niño muy caprichoso.

Con los años el rey Hangeng aprendió a ocultar su enojo en frente de sus súbditos, pero la Reina Na y su hijo sabían perfectamente que en esos momentos el hombre estaba hecho una furia, su respiración era lenta y pausada, estaba tratando de contenerse para no perder los estribos, menos ante un niño malcriado como su hijo.

Había una razón por la que el soberano no quería entregar al pequeño ZiTao, la reina la conocía más que nada, y si no fuera por la influencia de esta en su hijo, él nunca se habría molestado en retar a su padre delante de toda esa multitud pidiendo al pequeño infeliz para él.

El rey dio una sonrisa que no llegó del todo a sus ojos, casi a regañadientes llamó al pequeño ciervo a su lado, este obedeció sin rechistar, escuchó atentamente lo que su señor susurró en su oído y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el altivo príncipe.

Con una reverencia se despidió de su amo y ahora se dirigió con rumbo al príncipe Yi, donde se inclinó ante este, mostrando los respetos a su nuevo señor.

Nadie pasó por alto la cara larga de _Su Majestad_ , ni la sonrisa triunfal que posteriormente adornó el rostro de la reina el resto de la velada. No era secreto que la familia real _So'emniana_ tenía muchos problemas internos, empezando por el hecho que su rey fue impuesto en el trono luego de la muerte de su suegro, el patriarca de los Li, los que verdaderamente ostentaban el poder.

Li Shimin, el padre de la reina Li Na, se alzó contra los Kwon desatando consigo una guerra civil devastadora y sangrienta que duró tres años, hasta que la rebelión obtuvo la anhelada independencia del ahora territorio _So'kaniano_ , Li Shimin se convirtió en rey de la nueva nación nombrada _So'em_.

Durante su reinado, a pesar de sus numerosas esposas no pudo engendrar un vástago varón que lo sucediera en el trono luego de su muerte, y en vistas de continuar la dinastía, casó a su primogénita e hija favorita con el Gran General de su ejército, asegurando así que un descendiente con su linaje continuara la línea de sucesión por vínculo sanguíneo.

El príncipe nacido bajo el nombre dado por su padre Wu YiFan, en su momento de ascensión al trono, tendría el deber de honrar la estirpe de los Li, asumiendo un nombre que continuara la dinastía de su familia materna, la verdadera familia real de _So'em_.

La reina Na luego de la muerte del rey Shimin se encargó de todo lo relacionado a la educación del príncipe Yi —como exigió que fuera llamado por todos, su segundo nombre era exclusivamente usado por ella—, si bien el rey Hangeng amaba a su primogénito y se sentía orgulloso de todos sus avances, no eran más que un par de desconocidos a los que los unía la sangre, siempre teniendo una intermediaria que vigilaba sus interacciones con ojo de águila.

Por extremo que parezca, la reina Na temía que demasiada cercanía entre su esposo e hijo diera pie para que el primero metiera ideas extrañas en la cabeza del más pequeño. YiFan tenía que crecer con la mentalidad de un Li, Hangeng era solo un peón en su juego, un hombre demasiado soñador cuyas ideologías eran peligrosas para un futuro rey, su hijo tenía que ser igual o mejor que su abuelo en su manera de gobernar, no era como si su esposo fuese un mal monarca, solo que no tenía carácter para imponerse y generar el respeto que impone su posición, él solo era un rey provisional.

La familia real de _So'em_ era todo menos estable. Las intrigas estaban a la orden del día y las lealtades eran solo y exclusivamente para con los Li, El rey Wu o _Dragrón,_ como inútilmente se hacía llamar, no era más que , la vía de transición para que un verdadero Li volviese a tener el poder absoluto

El príncipe más pronto que tarde tendría que derrocar a su padre y proclamarse Rey de _So'em_ _,_ heredero de la casa Li.

* * *

De vuelta a la residencia de la reina Na, ella fue hasta su hijo y lo felicitó por sus hazañas del día, el príncipe Yi amaba la sonrisa orgullosa de su madre cada vez que hacía algo bien, siempre eran recompensadas con mimos y regalos a los que ya estaba acostumbrados.

—Sois un príncipe muy bueno, vuestro padre quedó en ridículo delante de los súbditos, ya era hora de que esos campesinos conocieran las maneras de su futuro rey. Cada vez falta menos para que tengas todo lo que os prometí, lo que os pertenece por gracia divina.

La reina plantó un dulce beso en la frente de su hijo mayor y luego permitió que este se retirara. Antes de salir, el príncipe Yi preguntó lo que quiso desde el momento que su madre le pidió hacer aquello con el sirviente de su padre.

—Fannie, todo es para protegeros a Yung Tin y a vos, a su debido tiempo sabrás la verdad, por ahora tienes que mantener alejado a ZiTāo del rey. Piensa en ello como una orden de la reina que, es de vital importancia para la estabilidad de tu reino.

El jovencito asintió aceptando la orden implícita en las palabras susurrantes de su madre, por más que tratara de quitarle peso al asunto, era de vital importancia que cumpliera todos los deseos de la reina, solo así seguiría enorgulleciéndola con su proceder.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

A miles de kilómetros de distancia, separados por extensas leguas de tierra, en el reino más grande y poderoso del continente, en una gran ceremonia, denominada el banquete real más grande hecho en años durante la dinastía Kim, era presentado al reino un niño de menos de un año, era un día lleno de júbilo para todos, pero en especial para Su Majestad, la reina.

Ese día oficialmente coronaban a su primogénito como el príncipe heredero de _Balgeonuri_ _y So'ka_.

Nacido bajo la estrella de un rey, proveniente de los linaje más puros de las dinastías Kim y Kwon, JunMyeon era su nombre, ser el rey más poderoso en la historia de su país, su destino.


	4. EL PRINCIPITO

**EL PRINCIPITO**

_Ocho años después_

Por los jardines del palacio, corría en medio de risas y juegos el príncipe heredero de _Balgeonuri_ en compañía su hermano mayor, el príncipe SeokJin. Eran dos niños de ocho y siete años respectivamente, los pequeños aprovechaban el tiempo de descanso entre clases para divertirse juntos, normalmente a las reinas no les gustaba ver a su hijo con el de la otra, pero por órdenes del rey Bong-Hwang, los pequeños tenían que crear un vínculo de afecto, indispensable para el futuro del reino. 

Lo esencial para el rey era que sus hijos llevaran una relación saludable para todos, cuando JunMyeon asumiera el trono, necesitaría de la ayuda de su hermano como mano derecha y consejero, la visión del monarca era que entre los dos, llevaran la rienda de su gran nación. 

El rey Bong-Hwang no quería desechar a ninguno de sus hijos en favor del otro, en el fondo se sentía en deuda con SeokJin por no poder nombrarlo príncipe heredero, aun siendo este su primogénito. Conoce el temple de sus reinas, sabe que a pesar de ese carácter dócil de su esposa Yeo-Jin, en ella yace el espíritu de un depredador que espera la mejor oportunidad para atacar y aniquilar a su presa, eso fue lo que le gustó al casarse con ella; por su parte la concubina real MinJi era una mujer ambiciosa y sedienta de poder, no fue una casualidad que se embarazara antes que la reina.

La buena noticia era que ambos príncipes se sentían a gusto en presencia del otro, aún no se había desarrollado en ellos el sentimiento de competencia que, secretamente las dos mujeres del monarca pronto comenzarían a sembrar en ellos. 

Los niños eran eso, niños, a su corta edad solo pensaban en juegos y la camaradería que existía entre compañeros de travesuras, aún eran muy jóvenes para comprender que su relación estaba destinada al fracaso, incluso desde antes de sus nacimientos, la distancia que los separaba estaba marcada por la rivalidad y el odio que se profesaban sus madres.

El problema entre los príncipes de _Balgeonuri_ no radicaba en el afecto, hasta ese momento había aprecio mutuo entre los dos, el verdadero motivo que angustiaba al rey era la manera en la que sus dos mujeres criaban al par de hermanos. 

Yeo-Jin como correspondía a su rango, centraba su trabajo en educar a un futuro rey, mientras MinJi, en secreto de todos, hacía exactamente lo mismo. 

Algo que el rey Bong-Hwang no iba a tolerar era que se sembrara la discordia bajo su techo, solo había un príncipe heredero y lo otro el concejo de ministros lo podía tomar como traición al decreto de Su Majestad y al tratado de paz con So'Ka. 

Los años hicieron cierta mella en su relación con la segunda reina, tanto así que cuando la reina Yeo-Jin anunció su segundo embarazo de la pequeña princesa Jisoo, hubo un distanciamiento notable entre MinJi y el rey.

Poco después la reina MinJi tuvo que abstenerse a la voluntad del rey, era normal que él procreara más hijos con Yeo-Jin, a fin de cuentas si algo llegaba a pasarle a JunMyeon, un hijo de esa unión tendría que tomar sus funciones como príncipe heredero, su sangre y la de los Kwon eran las que mantenían la paz y prosperidad de su reino, no pondría en juego su tranquilidad por cumplir el capricho de la mujer que a pesar de todo seguía amando. 

Ser rey era un trabajo difícil, no se podía dejar llevar por sentimentalismos, sabía que de no funcionar su plan para mejorar la convivencia de sus hijos, con el dolor de su alma tendría que desprenderse de uno, de no hacerlo temía que la rivalidad entre sus hijos solo trajera consigo la desgracia para el reino... su dilema entonces radicaba en escoger la decisión correcta llegado aquel momento. Solo esperaba que la ambición de MinJi por el poder no interfiriera en el corazón de SeokJin, sería catastrófico si él comenzaba a desear el trono para sí mismo.

JunMyeon por su parte era todo lo que había querido en un hijo y más, el pequeño era valiente como un Kim y no dudaba que también por sus venas corriera el coraje de los Kwon, lo único que lo preocupaba era su físico, el instructor de artes marciales dijo que con el crecimiento desarrollaría más corpulencia, que ahora lucía escuálido por obvias razones, solo tenía siete años, ya tendría tiempo de crecer y asemejarse al imponente cuerpo de su padre. 

En inteligencia, era increíblemente audaz, hablaba con una elocuencia y tenía la capacidad de imponer su diminuta presencia ante sus nobles invitados, el príncipe JunMyeon tenía muy claro su lugar, por lo tanto se comportaba con la propiedad con la que se caracterizaba un futuro rey.

Cada vez que veía la forma en que el muchacho hablaba con los importantes señores del concejo como un adulto y estratega más, volteaba a ver a su reina, ella realmente estaba haciendo un trabajo extraordinario educando al futuro rey y se sentía orgulloso de haber cedido a los deseos del rey de _So'Ka_ al desposarla, no pudo tener mejor consorte para que le diera su tan anhelado heredero.

Su hijo tenía la sangre más noble que cualquier persona dentro de la corte, a veces se preguntaba si no estaba sobrecalificado para su puesto, la sangre azul era lo de menos, la nobleza y pureza del corazón de JunMyeon eran demasiadas para ser rey, la mayoría de personas que hacía vida en la corte estaba podrida hasta los huesos y era desalentador pensar que ese adorable niño terminaría envenenado de ese mal.

Bong-Hwang solo esperaba que las cosas marcharan como hasta ahora, sabía que un simple descuido haría que sus reinas fueran en contra de sus deseos, por ahora Yeo-Jin se centraba más en cuidar de la princesa Jisoo y delegó su labores al príncipe exiliado Jiyong, confiaba en su cuñado y eso era un alivio para él, tener a alguien de su lado era bueno para que todo continuara en santa paz. 

O eso era lo que creía, Su Majestad.

**Author's Note:**

> Bien bien, hasta ahora creo que es la historia más organizada que he escrito, ya tengo detallado cada punto de la trama. Tendrá romance sí, pero no será el foco central de la obra. 
> 
> En su lugar quiero ilustrar lo que es el juego de poder y cuán lejos están dispuestos a llegar los personajes por conseguirlo. 
> 
> Como verán habrán personajes de la YG —porque yolo—, también incluiré a algunos de BTS, así como de otros grupos a medida que vaya avanzando la trama —You know, we need a cast xd ya pues me pongo seria—, espero que este capítulo 1 les guste un poco y sirva como introducción a esta compleja historia... ya sin más que añadir, nos leemos pronto


End file.
